Scooby's POV
by Ellis97
Summary: This is Scooby and the Forgotten Land through the eyes of you-know-who! Find out Scooby's personal thoughts on his adventure in Boomerland, how he really felt about reuniting with Scrappy, and how he felt about causing the Thinner Disaster. Find it all out and more in, Scooby's POV!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Everyone. My name is Scooby-Doo. And I am here to tell you a story about me. First let me tell you little about me first. My real name is Scoobert. Although I like the name 'Scooby' better. Anyways I am the title character and main protagonist of Hanna-Barbera's long-running Scooby-Doo franchise. I am the mascot of the teen mystery solving club, Mystery Inc. I am a big brown dog (A great dane) with black spots and a black nose and I always a blue collar with a yellow diamond shaped dog tag with the letters SD in them.

My creators William Hanna, (The founder of Hanna-Barbera) Joe Barbera (The co-founder of Hanna-Barbera) and their artist guy Iwao Takamoto created me for a kids' TV show called Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? and they made me the star.

My co-stars on the show were four teen-aged humans: One of them is my best friend and owner, a skinny kid named Shaggy Rogers, who has messy orange hair and usually wears a Green short-sleeved V-neck T-Shirt, brown pants and black shoes. We both love eating tons of food. The others are his three school friends. A blonde boy named Freddy Jones who usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue under shirt with a collar, a red ascot and blue jeans, a red-headed girl named Daphne Blake, who usually wears a green scraf, a purple long-sleeved shirt, a purple skirt pink stockings, purple shoes, and a Burnett girl named Velma Dinkley, who always wears glasses and usually wear a baggy orange turtleneck sweater, a red skirt, orange knee-high socks and red shoes. Together we formed Mystery Inc. and drive around our home town of Coolsville in a groovy blue, green and orange painted technicolor van called the Mystery Machine and solve mysteries. And I don't mean your usual run of the mill murder mysteries. The mysteries we solve involve monsters! Me and Shaggy, We're scared of monsters! But don't worry. The monsters aren't real. They're only people in costumes.

Our first show, Scooby-Doo Where Are You? aired on CBS on September 13th 1969 and was hit because of me! Soon, our show started a big fad called "Teen Mystery Teams", there were lots of shows that were just like mine, only they had different stars. For example: Jabberjaw was about a talking great white shark and an aquatic human band, Chan Clan was about a band of Asian teens, and Captain Caveman was about a 1000 year old caveman and a trio of beauties. It was the good life, the best years of our lives. Soon, we got a new series called "The New Scooby-Doo Movies". In this, we'd team up with tons of celebrities including, The Addams Family, Sonny and Cher, The 3 Stooges, and more. It was the best! We got another new show too, called "The Scooby-Doo Show", sometimes my cousin, Scooby-Dum would help us in our mysteries. Of course, he was stupid and a hillbilly, so I had to get him out of a jam every time.

However, things didn't last long for our big careers. When we were about to finish our first decade as a franchise in 1979, The TV companies were threatening to the plug on our TV careers. So Hanna-Barbera made two things to boost our slipping ratings. First they made a TV movie that starred me and my friends called Scooby-Doo goes Hollywood. Then they made a 4th Scooby-Doo TV series called Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo which introduced my nephew Scrappy-Doo. He's this little dog who looks like me, except he isn't scared of monsters. So he's my total opposite.

Here's how it happened; I was told to come to a train station. I didn't know why, but me and my friends were told to be there. I saw a box jump off a train, it was a little puppy inside the box. He looked just like, except he was bipedal and spoke like a normal human, not to mention unlike me and my quadrepal relatives, he had 4 fingers when standing upright. He told me his name was Scrappy Doo and he was my nephew. I couldn't believe I had a nephew I didn't know about. It was a little weird, but I had to let him into the gang, my sister secretly didn't want him around. Of course, Scrappy didn't know about that.

After 16 episodes, he saved the show. Afterwards, Fred, Daphne and Velma left, leaving me and Shaggy with Scrappy. And the mystery solving conscript was done and we went on random adventures. In 1983, Daphne returned to the show. And Freddie and Velma came back the following year.

Years later, Daphne got a new look, she wore a purple jumpsuit and got her hair shorter. Soon, Shaggy, Scrappy, Daphne, and I decided to go to Hawaii for a nice vacation. Meanwhile, Fred became a writer and Velma continued to work at NASA. However, Shaggy lost his way to Hawaii and we ended up in the Himilayas. Little did we know that two ghosts named Bogel and Weird were sabotaging our new plane that Daphne's parents lent us. We ended up in a village where we met a young Hispanic boy named Flim-Flam, who we adopted and decided to take him to Hawaii with us. But as we went to get our plane fixed, I was tricked into opening a chest that contained 13 demons and released them into the world. Vincent Van Ghoul, a very powerful warlock decided to aid me and the others in getting the ghosts back.

After we caught the ghosts, Daphne left to become a new reporter with Freddie, and Flim-Flam disappeared afterwards. I had no idea where he could've gone, I guess losing Daphne affected him dearly. Daphne had taken him in as her little brother, they were inseperable, and she left him when she had the chances of fame and fortune.

Later, Shaggy, Scrappy and I starred in TV movies as part of the Superstar 10 package.

In these, we got different jobs as we traveled all over the country.

In the first one, we went to Shaggy's great uncle's mansion where we met a trio of ghosts named the Boo Brothers.

In the second, Shaggy took a job at a boarding school for girl monsters, Scrappy got along with the girls very well.

In the third, Shaggy's new girlfriend, Googie joined us in the Monster Road Rally when Shaggy got tunred into a werewolf.

Afterwards, Shaggy broke Googie's heart and we never heard from her again. Of course, Shaggy didn't feel guilty at all. Shaggy and I then saw how people blamed Scrappy for how the franchise was being ruined, so I had to kick him out of the gang. Scrappy was shocked, he couldn't believe he was kicked out. I had no choice but to let him fend for himself and send him back to his parents, maybe they would've grown to love him by now.

Shaggy and I tried to find new jobs but we had no luck keeping them, we kept eating our own merchandise. Just then, Freddy called and invited us to come for Daphne's birthday, which she had forgotten about. I was so happy to finally see Velma, Fred, and Daphne again after so long.

We went to New Orleans to solve a mystery on a ghost pirate and zombies. We defeated the zombies and finally were put back into business.

We got big and amazing again like we were before. On our next adventure, we met the Hex Girls, an eco-goth rock band. They soon became close friends of ours and we started solving mysteries with them several times. We reunited with them in Australia at a big music festival where we performed a concert with them and then, they invited us to be in their new music video, they even made a special one for us. Dusk, the drummer for the gang even kissed me on the cheek.

Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne, and me had also done so many other cool things; we went into cyberspace, went on a video safari, won a rollercoaster design contest, went to ancient Egypt where I learned all about my ancestors, and so much more. It was the good life as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This is Forgotten Land told from Scooby Doo's POV. Well, let's see how this turns out! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

And in 2002, our dreams of having a big screen movie were realized. Warner Bros made a big screen live-action movie where I was a CGI special effects thing voiced by Neil Fanning and my human friends were played by Freddie Prinze Jr. (Fred), Sarah Michelle Gellar as Daphne, Matthew Lillard as Shaggy, and Linda Cardenlilla as Velma. And guess what? Scrappy was the main villain! My nephew! A villain! Who could imagine?

Two years later, there was a sequel with the same cast. Plus In 2009, in honor of my 40th year, Cartoon Network aired a live-action Scooby-Doo TV movie where I was voiced by Frank Welker (Fred's original voice talent) and Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy and Velma were played by Robbie Amell, Kate Melton, Nick Palatas and Hayley Kiyoko. The following year, there was a sequel with the same cast. Things were cool. I even starred in some StateFarm commercials in 2013. Everything was cool. Still, I missed Scrappy. Then one day, when I bought a mirror from an antique store, I had an experience I would never forget. It changed my life...

Velma bought an antique mirror. I decided to keep it in my room, I thought it looked great on my drawer. I went to sleep, ready for another nights sleep. However, I heard something, it was the mirror. I went to see why it was doing that. I touched the mirror and poked it. It wobbled like a jello mold, turns out it wasn't a mirror at all, it was a portal to some sort of workshop.

I went into the portal and I saw Merlin, the legendary wizard working on what appeared to be a model town. I was fascinated by the model and as Merlin left to his quarters, I went to the model and looked at it.

Tiny castles, lakes, rivers, neighborhoods, cities, a neat and lovely castle, mountains, jungle rivers—it was a miniature amusement park, an exotic playland, and a another realm all rolled into one! An entire world! It was like a toy town! But with no action figures.

I grabbed the magic paintbrush Merlin was using. I couldn't resist adding a few of my own touches. I twirled the paintbrush and created a blobby, purplish statue of himself in the middle of what looked like a town square.

"Hey, this magic stuff isn't so hard!" I declared, grinning. "Not a bad likeness, either. But it should be bigger." I loaded up the brush and slapped on more paint and then some more. The blobby, purply thingie wobbled, wriggled, and grew in front of him.

And it kept growing!

"Yikes!" I yelped as the inky creature morphed into bigger and more threatening shapes. He stumbled backward away from the table. "Where's the 'off' switch?"

Now the creature towered over me, glaring down at him with terrifying green eyes. Scooby's heart pounded triple time. Something dangerous, malevolent even, radiated from the inky form.

What if it kept growing…forever? Frantic, I grabbed the jug of thinner. I had seen how it had erased the sorcerer's paint mistakes. "Please work!" I begged as I dumped the green liquid onto the purplish mass.

"Aahh!" I was very scared "Back you monster! Back!" I threw a bottle of thinner at the monster and it started getting weak. But as I was about to finish him off, thinner started spilling on the model. I tried to clean it up, but Merlin was coming downstairs and I didn't want to get in trouble. So, I ran back home to my room and decided to forget everything.

I curled up and tried desperately to fall back asleep. It will all be better in the morning, I had figured. When I woke up in the morning, There wasn't any monster. I guessed It was only a nightmare.

Many years later, I had forgotten all about what had happened, mainly because I thought the whole thing was just a dream. Over the years, me and the gang had done lots of other amazing things. Let me tell you about them. We became camp conselours at a summer camp. I got to see all the girls in bikinis, I can't get those images out of my head. We also visited Velma's sister at magic school, performed at a talent show, and we even visited a big comic convention. We went to Wrestlemania and fough Kane AND WON! (Survived), battled ghost dinosaurs, faced werewolves at the circus.

And recently, we made our new series, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated.

One night after solving a mystery, the gang and I went home to be ready for tomorrow. I fell asleep right in my bed. After catching that culprit, I could finally relax.

As Scooby fell asleep, he noticed that something was dripping on his face. At first he thought it would've been a leaky pipe but it wasn't water, it was black ink. Scooby woke up in confusion. What was ink doing here?

Just then, a gigantic, shapeless, monstrosity hovered over me with its scary glowing green eyes. It was the monster I had the nightmare about.

"No it can't be! You were just a dream!" Scooby screamed "That never happened. I've never been to the other side of the mirror. I swear!"

My protests didn't help, the monsters tendrils grabbed me by the ankles and literally pulled me right through the mirror.

I screamed as I was being dragged into the mirror. Unfortunately, my calls for help weren't loud enough. I was dragged into Merlin's workshop and grabbed really hard onto the table where Merlin's forgotten world was. But it was no use, it had no impact on the creature. I grabbed onto anything I could find, but it didn't help at all so, I gripped the magic paintbrush and was sent through a portal to the other dimension along with the paintbrush.

After a long fall and struggle, I was finally free from the monsters clutches. But that didn't prevent anything from breaking my fall. I landed right on a floor and was unconscious

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was strapped to a cold metal chair. I was in a scary looking place. I was really scared, I didn't know what to do about it.

"Ruh? What's going on?" I demanded.

"Your fate, Scooby-Doo. The moment I've been waiting for." said a strange man in the darkness.

Suddenly, I saw that someone had tied me to the chair! It was a man in a purple WWII pilot outfit. It was Dick Dastardly from Wacky Races, Laff-A-Lympics, Fender Bender 500, Yogi's Treasure Hunt, and Yo Yogi! He had captured me with that ink monster.

An extending arm came out of his machine and the arm grabbed a toilet plunger and plunged it onto my chest. Why would he use a plunger for a weapon? What was he gonna do? Unclog me?

I struggled and I finally freed myself from the chains. He grabbed the plunger and threw it at Dastardly. It got on Dick's face and he struggled to get it off.

"Give it up Dastardly!" I told him as Dastardly got the plunger off his face. He activated a trap door and he got away.

However, the ink monster came up to me to destroy me. However, I could not look for any weapons so I saw the magic paintbrush at the monster and the monster ran away. I wondered how I could get home? And where exactly I was.

"Psst. Scooby Doo" a strange voice whispered.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Over here!" Said the voice which came from the exit door.

"Okay" I said. I took the brush with me and went to see where the voice came from. I figured the brush could be useful.

I saw that it came from a little green fella who was floating in midair. He had on a large helment and a green suit.

"Scooby-Doo?" he said "Do I know you?" I replyed

"I am the Great Gazoo." The alien introduced himself. "The Great Kazoo?" I asked. "It's GA-Zoo!" He corrected me. "So where am I anyways?" I asked.

"You're in Bommerland." said Gazoo

"Roomerand? I asked.

Boomerland what's that?" I asked.

"A magical kingdom, that was once a happy place to live in. I'll tell you more about this place if you come with me" Gazoo said.

I had no choice. I figured if he wanted to get home, he'd have to follow Gazoo. Maybe he could help him, after all he did know more about this place than he did, so Gazoo's knowledge would come in handy.

Gazoo took me to an alley. There was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a bright pink racing uniform with white gloves, a purple pilots hat, maroon tights, and white go-go boots.

"Gazoo!" She said "You've come back"

"Yes I have and look who that Dastardly character captured." Gazoo told the woman as he showed her me holding the brush.

"Scooby Doo!" The woman yelled happily.

I didn't know who that was. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do I know you?" Scooby asked.

"I'm Penelope Pitstop. I was the star of Wacky Races and the Perils of Penelope Pitstop. But I guess nobody watches those anymore." She said sadly.

"I have to get home. I got pulled into this place by that ink monster." I told them.

"That would be the Shadow Blot. It's a monster made out of magic ink and thinner." Gazoo told me.

"The Blot seemed awfully scared of this" I showed my new friends the magic brush.

"That's Merlin's magic paintbrush, it's a very powerful thing. It shoots paint and thinner. It may come on handy." Gazoo said.

Gazoo, Penelope, and I went out of the alley and they ended up on the town square. It looked very spooky and dark.

"Is this a…town?" I asked.

"Sure, Merlin made it as best as he could. He wanted to make this a great place for us characters" Penelope added.

"Characters?" I asked.

"Characters the world stopped watching and stopped loving." Gazoo explained "Classics, short-lives, franchise killers, jumping the shark, scrapped projects, you name it. Merlin built this place so we'd all have somewhere wonderful to live and to call home after we are forgotten. Also to prevent us from falling into darkness. Sure there's the occasional cameo or live action movie, but that's not good enough. Reboots, digital downloads, or complete series on DVD might help people remember us but that's it: none of us have had reboots in years."

I felt very awful. There was a place that toons like Gazoo and Penelope could live, work, play, and do what they wanted. But this place had fallen into darkness. I wanted to know how a place like this fell into darkness and despair.

"This looks like a nice place." I said.

But I really thought the place looked like a graveyard. But Gazoo probably knew that. He continued to explain.

"When this world was first created, Merlin put in all kinds of places and neighborhoods. Everybody who was forgotten loved it. Especially the king. His majesty wanted this to be the best place for all forgotten characters." Gazoo added "It was paradise before…"

"Before what?" I asked.

"Before the Thinner Disaster" Gazoo explained sadly "Many years ago, a giant wave of thinner came upon us and ruined nearly the whole kingdom. Things got worse when the Blot arrived and he started absorbing nearly all the energy in the kingdom. Nearly all the citizens had been turned to stone thanks to the thinner and the Blot."

"Wait! You mentioned a king right?" I asked.

"Why yes my dear canine I did" Gazoo responded "Why?"

"I thought Merlin ras the ruler." I asked.

"Oh no honey, he's just the 'God' of our world, if you know what I mean." Penelope said.

"His majesty set up all kinds of sites and places here in Boomerland. Entertainment complexes, neighborhoods, restaurants, parks, stores, homes, all kinds of places. He wanted to make this a wonderful place for all of us" Gazoo added "He's the ruler of our kingdom. At least he was."

"Rye know! Maybe the king can help me get home." I suggested.

"I don't know, his majesty is quite bitter" Penelope added "But, I can see you have to get home to your gang so, I guess we could try to convince him"

On the way, Gazoo, Penelope, and I encountered some surviving toons along the way. These toons were:

1. Hong Kong Phooey

2. Spot the Cat

3. Captain Caveman

4. Cavey Jr

5. Brenda Chance

6. Dee-Dee Sykes

7. Taffy Dare

8. Dynomutt

9. Yogi Bear

10. Huckleberry Hound

11. Snagglepuss

12. Top Cat

13. Fred Flintstone

14. Barney Rubble

15. Dino

We decided to take them with us on our big, interdimensional adventure. I heard their sob stories, they were pretty sad. They had all lost their families and loved ones in the Thinner Disaster, they had been greiving for all the years their homes and loved ones were gone. I felt very awful.

We finally arrived at the king's castle. In the center of Boomerang City was a gold statue, a statue of the very people who brought us to life. The king made it himself. We got inside of the castle, it wasn't a pretty sight. Torn paintings, wrecked furniture, it was like it was hit by a big cyclone. It was pretty scary.

We noticed a room, it was a room with Scooby Doo posters, DVDs, and merchandise. But this was no fanboy collection, it was like a dumpster for Scooby-Doo projects. The merchandise was all in a pile. There was a sign that said, "Note to self: Take to Scoobyjunk Mountain, where I take all the other pathetic Scooby Doo merchandise", and videos that have ended up in my kingdom. The king resented Scooby. There was even an "I Hate Scooby-Doo", a punching bag with my face on it, and even a dart board with a picture of me. It was very unflattering and scary.

"The king is very resentful towards you guys Scooby-Doo, especially today" Penelope explained "It's I Hate Scooby Doo Day."

"Everyday is I Hate Scooby-Doo Day" Gazoo added "One of his majesty's 4565 decrees."

We finally got to the kings throne room in the west wing of the castle. But there was no sign of him. Just then…

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMAIN?!" Shouted a scary voice from a throne which was turned around. I was frightened, but I reluctantly stepped forward.

"I am Scooby-Doo." I told him "And me and my cohorts have come for your help your highness"

"You really should not be here. I would never help you! After all you've done to me!" Said the kings loud scary voice.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?!" I angrily asked.

"You abandoned me, you betrayed me, and ruined me!" Said the king.

"Show your face coward! Who are you?" I demanded.

"Very well then" said the king.

The king turned around his throne and I couldn't believe it, I didn't expect it at all: it was Scrappy! Scrappy was the king! The was the biggest surprise of my life! It wasn't a happy reunion however. Scrappy looked very angry to see me.

"I am the king of this land Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy told me "I really didn't expect you here at all! What I expected to be in here were still popular toons like Tom and Jerry, Droopy, or any of the Looney Tunes, not a still-popular toon like YOU!"

How could Scrappy say that to me? I am his uncle! He can't talk to me like that! I guess he was still mad at me for kicking him out of the gang.

"I wanted to make this place a great world for all us forgotten characters. Especially Googie and Flim-Flam. We were all doing fine and dandy until the Thinner Disaster" said Scrappy.

Suddenly, he knocked down a bottle of water. "Let me clean that up" he said.

This caused me to remember the mistake I made years ago in Merlin's workshop. I was left speechless and in total shock.

"The disaster unleashed the Blot, many people got turned to stone, and villains such as Dick Dastardly, Strickland, and Gargamel formed alliances with them." Scrappy continued "I've been fighting them ever since"

"So we saw Flim-Flam and Googie's quarters what happened to them?" I asked.

"Not important!" Said Scrappy bitterly "What do you care? You have what everybody else wants- a heart!"

"A heart?" I asked.

"Forgotten characters lose their hearts. It's a symbol of them being loved. I used to have a heart before YOU and those pathetic meddling kids betrayed me!" Scrappy coldly told his uncle.

"So YOU kidnapped me! To steal my heart!" Scooby exclaimed to his nephew.

"No! That was Strickland and the Blot. Besides I don't want you here anyways!" Scrappy said.

Scrappy thought for a moment and got an idea.

"In fact! You can still have your heart Uncle Scooby!" He exclaimed.

We all huddled up together.

"Okay everyone, we can use the Moonliner rocket in Orbit City. Meet me there and we'll blast off." Scrappy told them.

"No problem sire" Gazoo told Scrappy.

We took the Teen Angels van to Orbit City. We arrived at Orbit City and there were big, tall buildings sticking into the sky.

We then arrived at the platform where Scrappy was growling at the rocket.

"Scrappy what's wrong honey?" Asked Penelope.

"Con Flobbit!" He complained.

"Why what happened your highness?" Asked Yogi.

"The rocket is busted!" Scrappy responded "Papa Smurf told me that Strickland sabotaged it. He, Muttley, Dastardly, and Gargamel were stealing them from their terrible machines."

"When he stole the parts, did he say 'Bwa-Hah-Hah-hah?" Asked Gazoo.

"Yes?" Answered Scrappy.

"That evil laugh always means bad news" Gazoo answered.

"Listen Uncle Scooby, we have to recover the stolen rocket parts" Scrappy ordered "One part being held by Strickland in Hoagie's Alley. The second one is being held by Gargamel in Jabberjaw Village, the third is being held by Daisy Mayhem near Flintstone Park, and the fourth by Muttley in Boomer Town. Once you've found the parts, we'll all regroup at Scoobyjunk Mountain"

"Now, normally back home Freddy would want us to split up into teams and search and that's what we'll do." I told my friends.

"And since I'm the ruler, I'll choose the teams" Scrappy ordered. "Me and the other dogs will search for Muttley, the girls will search for Daisy Mayhem, Yogi, TC, and Snagglepuss will search for Dastardly and Strickland, and Gazoo, Dino, and the cavemen will search for Gargamel.

We all split up and went to search for the villains.

After me and the other dogs recovered the missing parts, we and the girls regrouped and made our way to Scoobyjunk Mountain. Just then, the Flintstones and Gazoo showed up with George Jetson, his wife Jane, and his dog Astro, who was speech-impaired just like me. They had come to warn us that Yogi, TC, and Snag had been captured by Strickland and his robots. We had to make our way to Strickland's lair and save them.

We arrived at Strickland's lair. However, the place was guarded by Strickland's robot policemen, we had to find a way to get past those guards. We tricked Taffy into disguising herself as a female robot and she easily lost them.

We arrived in Strickland's lair. Just as we got into the hallway, Hong Kong Phooey stopped us.

"Stop! Nobody move!" Hong Kong Phooey ordered.

Spot took some chalkboard erasers from Captain Caveman's fur and pounded them together. Then, appeared some security lasers.

"Good call Spot!" Barney said.

"He is smarter than the average tabby cat" Fred added.

"That dog is a chip off the old block" Huck told us.

They tried their best to go through the lasers without touching them. However, Hong Kong Phooey acciedentally stepped on one of the lasers and the alarm went off.

"Oops" he said.

In Strickland's lab, Strickland noticed the alarm was set off and saw through his hidden cameras that we had infiltrated his lair.

"The eagle has landed" he said with a very sinister smile. He pressed a button on his control panel and spoke into a microphone.

"Robots!" He called "Seize Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, and their idiotic friends too."

While we were running, Strickland's robots came up to them, they tried to get away, but they we were cornered.

We screamed in horror and the robots seized us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well that's it for now! Look out for the next chapters of my other stories as well as a new story I'm making! You'll learn about it in the upcoming chapter of Hero to Legend.**


	4. Chapter 4

I must have blacked out a while. When I woke up, I was in a cage with Scrappy-Doo. The others were in separate cages too. We were trapped by Strickland and the villains. They told us that a new era of toons was here and told Scrappy they weren't letting him in!

Suddenly, I heard something from the vent upstairs.

"Scooby-Doo!" Said the voice "Where are you?"

"Ruh?" I asked.

It sounded like Daphne. Suddenly something fell out of the vents. It was Daphne! And Fred, Velma and Shaggy were there with her!

"Raggy! Red! Relma! Raphne!" I cheered. I was so happy to see them.

"Scooby-Doo!" They cheered.

Scrappy then saw them. He was not happy to see them at all and the feeling was mutual.

"Okay, Scooby What's HE doing here?" Velma demanded.

The gang broke us out and we explained everything to them on the way.

"So we're here to fight a monster and a group of cartoon villains who want to take over this place?" Daphne asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Hate to burst your bubble Scooby…" Freddy said "But this Shadow Blot is probably just some guy in a costume working for this Strickland guy."

"Ro Red. The Blot is a real monster." I assured him "Remember in some of our movies, we faced real monsters."

"And besides…" Velma added "We are in another dimension created by a wizard so he has to be real."

"Wait a minute, Velma. Aren't you supposed to believe monsters are fake?" said Shaggy

"Yeah but, this wizard is real and we're in another dimension." She explained "But I'm kinda skeptical that this monster is real. Plus, this Thinner Disaster could've just been a flood or tidal wave, but not a monster."

"Velma, It's fake. And I'll prove it. WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" said Fred.

"Sheesh." Yogi remarked "What a hothead"

"Tell me about it." Scrappy said back.

"Let's go!" said Dynomutt.

We finally got to the control room where Strickland, Dastardly, and Muttely were ready to activate their doomsday device, ready to destroy all of Boomerland.

"Stop right there! Strickland!" Scrappy yelled.

"Well, well, well if it isn't that meddling mutt, Scooby-Doo and his nephew, Scrimpy." Dastardly said.

"That's SCRAPPY!" Scrappy yelled.

"And looks who's with him" Strickland added "The rest of Mystery Inc. Five hearts for the price of one"

"Hearts?" Daphne asked.

"Forgotten characters like Me, Scrappy, TC, Snagglepuss, and Yogi lose their hearts when they're forgotten. It's a symbol of being loved and the power they posses from their hearts." Gazoo said.

"That's right!" Strickland exclaimed "And now that we have the doomsday machine we'll rule the kingdom and only me, Dastradly, Muttely, The Blot, and my robots will survive."

"You won't get away with this!" Scrappy told him.

"We'll see about that!" Dastardly said "Muttely!"

Muttely went over to the control panel and pressed a red button located on the control panel. Then, out of nowhere, a wall opened up. Smoke raised from it's panel and when the smoke cleared, in sight were monsters all lined up. We were very shocked! Our past was coming back to haunt us. There were monsters me and the gang unmasked on episodes of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? and The Scooby-Doo show back to get revenge on us!

First there was a hunchback zombie like man with light green skin and a dark green coat and pants. It was The Creeper of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? episode, Jeepers! It's The Creeper! A very popular episode.

"Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" Daphne exclaimed, pointing at the hunchback ghoul

"The Creeper? Like I thought this was a place for forgotten characters!" Shaggy said "The Creeper is like the most popular and iconic villain in the entire Scooby Doo series."

Then there was a big, black monster made out of tar. It was the Tar Monster of the Scooby-Doo Show episode, The Tar Monster!

"The Tar Monster?" Freddy exclaimed pointing at the beast.

Then two more Scooby-Doo Where Are You villains appeared. First came A yellow glowing scuba diving suit. It was the Ghost of Captain Cutler from A Clue For Scooby-Doo. He was followed a old miner with a blue shirt, brown pants, black vest and grey beard. It was The Miner 49er, the Phantom Miner in Mine Your Own Businesses!

"Captain Cutler?" I barked.

"The Miner 49er" Shaggy screamed.

And finally a monster that looked like a jaguar appeared. It was Jaguaro of The Scooby-Doo Show's Jeepers! It's The Jaguaro!

"It's Jaguaro! He's supposed to be in Brazil!" Velma exclaimed while pointing at the monster.

"Aahhh!" Brenda screamed "Lets get outta here."

"Velma's Right! They were ALL fakes!" said Fred.

"So we don't need to run away from these doofuses." Daphne said.

Gazoo however tried to tell him something "Fred, I don't think-"

However, Freddy was blinded by his pride and went up to the Blot. He still thought the Blot was a fake. He went over to the Blot to "unmask" him.

HE ATE FREDDY!

"Then that means-" Shaggy shivered.

"Re's Real!" Astro and I yelled.

"Then that means…" Velma concluded "They're all real!"

Freddy was gone! And Daphne was heartbroken!

"GET THAT MUTT AND HIS MEDDLING COHORTS!" Strickland ordered the monsters. The monsters went up to seize me and the gang.

"Run!" Shaggy yelled.

We ran all around the castle with the monsters chasing after them. We went through all kinds of doors throughout the castle, until we finally lost them in a nearby room.

"Ok guys!" Velma whispered "We need to stop the monsters and destroy the doomsday machine"

"How do we do that?" Shaggy asked Velma.

"It's simple, we need some people to distract the monsters and someone to go after Strickland and Dastardly and someone to stop the doomsday device."

"ZOWIE! And I have splendiferous plan!" Taffy exclaimed to her allies.

"Oh no, another Daffy Taffy Plan" Brenda groaned.

"Me, Yogi, Huck, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Dino and the rest of the girls will go after the monsters" Taffy said.

"No problemo Taffy" Huck said.

"Scooby, Shaggy, Dynomutt, and Scrappy will go after Strickland, Dastardly, and Mutely!" She added.

"Right on Taffy!" Dynomutt exclaimed.

"And, Fred, Barney, Cavey, and Cavey Jr will go and destroy the doomsday machine." She finished.

Scrappy, Shaggy, Gazoo, and I got to the central control room. Dastardly and Strickland had finally finished activating the machine.

"Now that the machine has been activated, we will finally rule the entire kingdom of Boomerland! Or Strickland World as it will be called!" Strickland said with an evil grin.

Before Strickland could pull the lever, something stopped him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE STRICKLAND!" Shouted Shaggy.

"We've got you cornered!" Scrappy shouted.

"So you'd better give up now!" I added "We've got you surrounded punk!"

"You think you're so smart," Strickland hissed. "But this is a mere fraction of my all powerful army!" Strickland raised his arms in the air. "Soon this whole world will be mine!" he declared with demented glee. "When the Blot absorbs all of the paint in Boomerland, all that will survive are me, Dastardly, Muttely, my robot army, and the monsters."

"Is that why you And joined forces with the Blot?" Gazoo demanded.

"I like winners," Strickland said with a sneer. He pointed at Scooby. "That's why it's your heart I want."

"Why do you need a heart, anyway?" Shaggy asked.

"Let's just say the Blot and I…have bigger things in mind. Taking over Boomerland is just the beginning! And now that the entire Mystery Inc is here, I'll have five hearts for the price of one" He laughed.

Just then, the alarm starting beeping and red lights flashed everywhere. What was going on?

Suddenly, a voice came from the speakers on the doomsday machine...

"Self destruct coin slot has been activated" The speakers said "Ten seconds till detonation"

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Coin operated self destruct?" Dastardly asked himself "Not one of my bright ideas"

As everyone ran out of the castle, Strickland and the Blot went back to their machine.

"No-no-NOOOOO!" He yelled "My machine!"

The Blot roared at his own failure. While, Daphne went back to take on the Blot and save Freddy.

She went inside of the Blot to rescue her Fred Jones.

"Detonation in 10" said the machine.

Daphne searched all over the inside of the Shadow Blot for Freddy. I had to save Daphne from having her colors sucked out of her.

"9"

She struggled through all the ink. Outside, I had been blasting the Blot with thinner from Merlin's magic paintbrush.

"8"

The machine was still about to self-destruct and have a catastrophic meltdown.

"Scooby-Doo! We gotta get outta here! We don't have any time!" Shaggy called out to me.

"7"

"6"

I had kept shooting thinner into the monster, until...The Blot had dissolved and Daphne came back with an unconscious Freddy in her arms. Me and Daphne ran out of the castle.

"3"

"2"

"1"

KA-BOOM! The entire castle had exploded. Strickland's entire lair had exploded in a huge detonation and into smithereens. Luckily, Freddy woke up from his coma.

"Freddy! You're alive!" Daphne said with so much joy and jubilation. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his cheek so many times over and over and left red lip marks on his face.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH we gotta get to Scoobyjunk Mountain!" Scrappy interrupted as Daphne tried to kiss Freddy on the lips (resulting in her accidentally kissing Scrappy on the lips in the process).

"Roh yeah! Rye forgot about that!" I stated.

"Thanks Scrappy, I totally forgot thats what we've been trying to do this whole adventure" Top Cat said.

"Yeah. We've been so busy trying to stop Strickland and Dastardly, that we forgot about the rocket." Penelope said.

"Say what happened to Strickland anyways?" TC asked.

"Wait a minute, you mentioned the rocket right?" George asked.

"Yes I did" Penelope told George "Why?"

"Well, the rocket needs repairs, we need the stolen parts to repair it and the rocket needs fuel. It needs 4 tanks of fuel or it won't go!" George told them.

"There are 4 tanks of fuel in different places and neighborhoods in the kingdom. One is at Squiddly Lagoon, another one is in the Banana Splits Clubhouse in Yogi Bear Forest, another one is at the Speed Buggy Garage in Boomer Town, and another one at Pizza Potamus in Boomer Town. Well each split up into teams and get them. I'll go with George, Jane, Gazoo, and Astro to fix the rocket in Orbit City with the missing parts. After you guys recover the fuel, meet me at Scoobyjunk Mountain where we will launch the rocket and then we'll fly out of here" Scrappy told us.

"OK then!" Freddy agreed "Daphne an-"

"Not so fast muscle-head!" Scrappy interrupted "I'm the king of this kingdom, so I get to make the teams!"

"Very well then, Scrappy you make the teams!" Freddy said as he crossed his arms.

"Thats more like it." Scrappy said with a snooty look "Now, Daphne and Pretty Penny will go with the Teen Angels to the Banana Splits Clubhouse, Uncle Scooby and Shaggy will go with Yogi and his gang to Speed Buggy Garage, Freddy will go with the cavemen to Pizza Potamous, and Velma will go with the Super Guys to Squiddly Lagoon."

"Very well then, alright gang rets move!" I exclaimed.

We finally arrived at Speed Buggy Garage. It was a mechanics and gas station. People came all over to get their cars repaired and to fill up their tanks.

Me and my team discovered a orange dune buggy with eyes and a mouth.

"Put-put-put Welcome to Sp-sp-sp-Speed Buggy's Garage!" The car said "How may I help-"

The car was shocked to see us.

"Sc-sc-sc-Scooby Doo and sh-sh-sh-Shaggy Rogers" He exclaimed.

"How do you know our names?" Shaggy asked.

I knew I saw that talking car before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's me! Sp-sp-sp-Speed Buggy!" The car told us "Do you remember me? We teamed during the Hanna-Barbera Laff-a-Olympics. I was on your team! And we crossed paths on the The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode, The Weird Winds of Winona and the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode, Mystery Solvers Stat Finals. I even made a cameo in Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon!"

I felt secrelty guilty not recognizing Speed Buggy.

"Thats okay, nobody else remembered either, so why are you guys here?" Speed Buggy asked.

"We're here to get a fuel tank for a rocket ship, do you have one?" Snagglepuss asked.

"It just so happens I do!" Speed Buggy said "I've got the last one in the backseat"

"How much money do we need?" Shaggy asked.

"Well since, its for some old friends of mine, it's free!" Speed Buggy told Shaggy.

"Ranks Speed Buggy!" I thanked the car "Rell, re have to get to Scoobyjunk Mountain"

Before we left, Speed Buggy stopped us right there.

"Pu-pu-pu-wait!" He exclaimed "Since you are here, maybe I can give you a ride, I insist! The least I could do, since I lost my friends in the Thinner Disaster"

"Like sure, you can come with us" Shaggy agreed.

"Pu-pu-pu-alright!" Speedy exclaimed happily.

We jumped into Speed Buggy, and drove off to Scoobyjunk Mountain.

We finally arrived at Scoobyjunk Mountain which was a mountain made from Scooby Doo merchandise that landed in Boomerland over the years. It had a giant thinner bottle on top of the mountain. The bottle on top looked very familiar to me. Me, Scrappy, Shaggy, Snagglepuss, Yogi, TC, Huck, and Speedy regrouped with the others. On top of the mountain were all kinds of Scooby Doo merchandise including, comic books, video games, sports equiptment, T-shirts, accesories, coloring books, mugs, lunch boxes, and more.

We climbed the mountain made from merchandise of him. Ocassionally we did stop to read some books, try on some accessories, and whatnot. Soon, we finally found Scrappy. He was with the Jetsons and Gazoo trying to plug a cork into the giant bottle.

"HEY!" Scrappy shouted "A little help here?"

"Yeah! We gotta get this thing shut tight!" George stated.

"Come on gang!" Freddy told the gang.

We all went to the bottle and helped Scrappy, Gazoo, and the Jetsons push the cork into the bottle.

"Quick push!" Scrappy grunted.

"PUSH!" Jane grunted.

They pushed harder and harder and finally, they sealed the bottle tight.

"That was a close one!" Scrappy exclaimed with a sigh.

"What was in there?" Daphne asked the puppy.

"The Blot!" Scrappy said.

"But we defeated the Blot" Velma corrected.

"You haven't seen the real Blot.." Scrappy said sadly "Many years ago during the Thinner Disaster, Flim-Flam, Googie, and I had been called upon this mountain to stop the Blot...we stopped the Blot, but...Googie and Flim-Flam got turned to stone by the Blot. Their deaths deeply affected me and I felt lonelier than ever. And since then, I've been staying on this stupid mountain guarding this bottle. The guy you fought earlier were just tiny drops. I miss them a lot."

Scrappy told me and the others he hated us because we left em. We told us he was outraged about that we made em the main antagonist of our first live-action movie. However that was only one reason! He told us that the minor mentions of him are another reason. Allow me to explain...

In an Evening with The Scooby-Doo Gang, Fred mentioned a 6th of the gang and Shag said not to talk about Scrappy and he was talking about the van.

In one of our movies, Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King, where me and Shaggy battled an evil wizard played by Wayne Knight (you may remember him as Newman on Seinfeld) there was a scene where he possesed the Mystery Machine and it ran over a stand of dolls of Scrappy.

In an episode of Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, a show starring us and a bunch of other forgotten toons, Scrappy made a cameo at the end. He was then taken by the Avenger and we laughed at it. In his next appearance, he was a dead corpse along with Bandit from Johnny Quest.

He appeared as a statute on the Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc episode, The Sirens Song. Daphne saw it and mentioned that she never saw it before. Fred then said we promised no to speak of Scrappy. Daphne turned around and glared at the Scrappy statue. There was also another reason Scrappy hated that episode...Flim-Flam was in it! And Daphne said he was doing time, 25 year to life to be exact. And boy was Scrappy distraught at Daphne...she never did anything to get him out. Daphne has plenty of money to bail him out.

Plus there's more, The DVD's of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show, Ghoul School, Boo Brothers, Reluctant Werewolf, and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo didn't have him on the cover art, mention him in the description, have him in the commercials, or even have him in the DVD menu, as if he wasn't in at all.

And finally the final insult, on the celebration of Cartoon Network's 20th birthday, Bugs Bunny took a group shot with a bunch of past and present Cartoon Network characters (past meaning forgotten characters like the people me and the gang were with). Before the photo was taken, Jake the Bulldog pushed Scrappy out of the picture. Plus there were Scooby-Doo videos that showed Scrappy getting killed. I felt very awful for Scrappy. He had spent years of loneliness and misery in a broken castle and a kingdom that had been turned into a dump.

This made me figure out why the bottle looked familar, this was the same bottle of thinner I had tossed carelessly in Merlin's workshop. The bottle that had tumbled into Boomerland, along with the monstrous Blot. The bottle of thinner caused the Thinner Disaster. I was filled with guilt. I decided to tell Scrappy the truth, but before I could, Scrappy spoke first.

"Scrappy I..." I nervously began.

"You know Uncle Scooby" Scrappy told me as he held up a hand to stop him "I've been giving you guys a hard time. And I admit I have had a strong dislike towards you guys. Still do in fact...But I've noticed your bravery and courage" Scrappy continued "And well, Googie would want me to be more kind and compassionate and give others a second chance." Now he lifted his eyes to meet mine "What do you say? Shake?" Scrappy stuck his hand out to shake. This made me feel worse than before. Shaggy looked pretty concerned.

"Scooby like what's wrong buddy?" Shaggy asked me.

I had to come clean. I felt terrible because I didn't deserve Scrappy's love and respect, after I what had done.

"IT WAS ME!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"I AM THE TOON WHO CAUSED THE THINNER DISASTER AND CREATED THE BLOT!" I confessed.

Everyone stared at me, frozen in shock. I felt very guilty and sorry.

"Y-you...WHAT?" Scrappy yelled furiously as his eyes were filled with fire.

"I didn't mean to," I sadly said "It was a terrible accident, I didn't know-"

"I knew IT!" Scrappy came up, all thoughts of amends disappered from his mind "You-you FIEND! You are the one who abducted my Googie, the woman I have always treasured!"

"Scrappy, Scooby didn't-" Velma tried to say.

"ZIP IT DINKLEY!" Scrappy pointed to me "YOU LIED TO ME SCOOBY!"

That affected me deeply, I was called out by my own nephew, who was my biggest fan and son figure. And the others had a mutual feeling.

"You created a real monster that terrorized another dimension, not to mention, almost killed me?" Freddy yelled at me.

"Scooby Doo how could you?" Daphne asked angrily.

"I'm really, really, sorry" I told my friends sadly.

Scrappy was so furious and filled with fury, he finally snapped at me.

"That does it! Scooby Doo! I hereby banish you and your cohorts into the dungeon forever!" Scrappy hollered "GAZOO! Take them to the dungeon!." He jumped onto the cork and started stomping his feet.

So, Gazoo reluctantly put handcuffs on the gang and took us to the dungeon.

"Good riddance." Scrappy said to us with a death glare, while the others stood in shock.

I lost everything, the respect of my friends, my chances of making amends with my nephew, and my dignity.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There you have it, Scooby's POV chapter 4 is over! Get ready for the next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Scooby's POV Chapter 5, a scooby doo fanfic | FanFiction

The worst thing that ever happened to us, happened, we were thrown in jail by me own nephew. Me and my friends were behind bars. But that was the least of my problems. My friends were angry with me!

And boy did they give me a piece of their minds.

"This is all your fault Scooby Doo!" Shaggy yelled "Not only did you make a real monster That's real scary and that cost me one of my girlfriends, but now we're being forced to spend the rest of lives in a dugeon of all because of you!"

"Ri'm really sorry" I said with as much remorse.

"Yeah Scooby, you really messed up big time" Fred agreed. "You almost got me killed!"

Yeah, You almost got Freddy killed and I will never forgive you for THAT! For That! For That!" Daphne added.

"Rou think that I wanted any of this to happen? Ri didn't know any of these forgotten characters would be here! Re rouldn't be in this ress right now-"

"If you knew when to be a good dog!" Shaggy scolded.

Velma was very shocked and distraught by what Shaggy just said.

"SHAGGY!" She exclaimed to Shaggy with as much distraught.

"You don't think Ri'm a good rog? Ranks. Ranks a lot!" I stormed off to a corner and felt bad for myself. I felt stupid and useless.

For the first time, I hated Shaggy, not to mention everyone else. They were all against me and hated me. I would never live it down, I would rot in this jail unloved forever.

However, one wasn't against me. It was Velma, she still believed in me.

Velma went over to me. Why was she coming to me? I thought she hated me now.

"Scooby, you okay?" She asked.

"No." I replied. "My nephew hates me, I caused an apocalypse, Raggy rand the others rar giving me a hard time, and now I'm stuck in this dungeon. You heard rut Raggy said, Ri'm a horrible dog."

"Scooby listen..." She put her hands on my shoulders "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. They're just a little mad that's all. So you messed up, big deal! You'll get us out of this I know you will."

"Relma, why are you saying this?" I sniffled.

"Because, this is where you can fix your mistakes and I know you can do it, because you're...one of the greatest people I know, the one I'm proud to be the owner of." Velma explained "And there are tons of people who need you...and I do too."

I hugged her and she hugged back. Velma still believed in me. Velma is my hero, she's smart, she's brave, she's fearless, she's kind, feeds me Scooby Snacks, and is a very comapssionate person. I really look up to her.

"Um Scooby..." Somebody tapped my shoulder. It was Shaggy.

"Rut do you want?" I asked.

"Listen, Scooby. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it." Shaggy told me.

"So am I" Freddy added.

"Me too, Scoob. We understand you didn't mean to cause this to happen." Daphne said.

"Ro does rhis mean you guys forgive me?" I asked.

"Like, of course we do!" Shaggy answered.

"Ranks" I told my friends. I hugged all three of them in happiness and comfort. My friends had finally come back to me. There was still hope.

Just then, the cell door opened. We turned around to see who it was. It was Scrappy and the rest of the survivors. However, some of them were missing.

"Hey Scooby!" He called out to me.

"Rello, Rappy-Roo. Rait! Ron't you mean Uncle Scooby?" I asked.

"No I don't." Scrappy answered.

I still couldn't believe he no longer considered me as his uncle.

He turned to Dynomutt. He was recently thrown into jail while I was in the corner.

"Dynomutt! I'm sorry I jailed you! You can have your legs back!" Scrappy told the Dog Wonder as he put his legs back on.

"Geez Whiz! Thanks you, your scrappiness!" Dynomutt told Scrappy after his legs got put back on.

We saw that the Blue Falcon was with them too. He had survived the Thinner Disaster.

"Hello! Dog Wonder!" BF said as he shook Dynomutt's hand.

"BF! You're here!" Dynomutt said with as much glee.

"Now go! Get outta the cell!" Scrappy said.

Dynomutt left the cell, we tried to follow, but Scrappy stopped us right there. He had closed the door with us inside.

"OH NO you don't! You five stay in here!" He ordered.

"Like No Fair!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Rhy are you only retting Dynomutt leave?" Scooby asked his nephew.

"Strickland and the villains survived the explosion!" Scrappy explained.

"They survived?" Velma asked shocked "JINKIES!"

"And he released the real Blot! They'll be here any minute! I need Dynomutt and Blue Falcon to hold them off! Scrappy added. "To make it worse! Strickland's got a new and improved upgrade on his war suit!"

"What happened to the others?" I asked.

"The Blot drained all their colors!" Scrappy told his uncle.

"So why are you in our cell with us?" Daphne asked.

"For my own protection against the Blot" Scrappy said with a denying look.

"Are you scared of the Blot Scrappy?" Freddy asked.

"Scrappy Doo, is actually scared?" Velma asked puzzled.

"Pu-pu-pu-Scared?" Speed Buggy asked.

"I MOST CERTANILY AM NOT SCARED!" Scrappy yelled.

Just then, a noise came up and crashed through the wall. It was Strickland and the Blot.

"Strickland!" I exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Shaggy demanded.

"You know just what I want!" Strickland evilly answered.

"Never! You'll never get our hearts!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Well see about that." Dastardly told the gang "Muttely! Release the monsters!"

Muttely pressed a button on the control panel inside Strickland's warsuit and out of the right leg came out were the monsters that the gang had fought earlier. There were also some more monsters me and the gang previously as well.

Out of the war suit came the monsters that were fought back at Strickland's lair and there were some more added as well.

"Zoinks! It's the Ghost Clown!" Said Shaggy

"Rhe Rhost Rown?" I asked.

He and his lanky owner saw a clown with a red costume, orange gloves, a pink nose and mouth and a black hat.

"And the Phantom Shadow!" Said Velma, pointing at a blue ghost with orange eyes and mouth.

"And the Space Kook!" Said Freddy, seeing a blue astronaut with a skull head. "

And the Indian Witch Doctor, the very first monster to kidnap in the Scooby-Doo franchise!" Said Daphne, her gaze got a man in Indian clothing and an Indian mask.

"And the ghost of Mr. Hyde!" Said Velma.

"And the ghost of Redbeard!" Said Daphne.

"Which ones? The 'Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?' Ghosts of My. Hyde and Redbeard? Or The 'The New Scooby-Doo Movies' Ghosts of Mr. Hyde and Redbeard that we caught with Sandy Duncan and The Harlem GlobeTrotters?" Asked Freddy Jones.

"Where Are You?! Where Are You?!" Said Velma and Daphne, pointing at a pirate with A red coat and orange beard and a man with dark green pants, shirt and hat and light green skin.

"YarKg! There be another Pirate here!" Said Redbeard.

"OLD IRON FACE!" Said The gang, seeing another pirate with a purple shirt and an iron face.

"Zoinks! It's the swamp Zombie!" said Shaggy as he spotted a bald, green skinned corpse with red eyes.

"Jinkies! The Ghost of Zen-Tuo!" said Velma as she and Fred discovered a man in a white robe and golden mask.

"We haven't seen him since our 2005 videogame: Scooby-Doo Unmasked!" said Fred

"We meet again, Mystery Inc.!" said Zen-Tuo.

"Jeepers! Charlie The Robot!" said Daphne, pointing at a purple robot.

"They even have some of the monsters who caught me!" said Scrappy.

"The Blue Scarab?" I said.

"The Minotaur?" said Shaggy.

"The Snake Demon?" said Velma.

"WORST! The Neon Phantom!" said Scrappy, pointing at a blue ghoul with a green glow!

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed "I guess are past is coming back to haunt us after all!"

"You got THAT right, Ms. I'm So Perfect and Beautiful!" Dastardly told Daphne.

Then, Muttely pressed another button on the control panel. Out of the war suit came two ghosts. It was Bogel and Weird from the 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. They were the ghosts who tricked me into opening the chest demons. Thwere also some more monsters me and the gang previously as well.

Soon, Strickland and the monsters had been going after us all over the kingdom. They had hid in alley away from the villains.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"We need to stop Strickland, the Blot, and the monsters!" Freddy told us.

"And since I'm the king, I'm gonna make the teams!" Scrappy said with a snooty look Blue Falcon, Dynomutt! Go battle Strickland!" He said to BF and the Dog Wonder.

"Okay!" Blue Falcon said.

"You got it!" Dynomutt agreed.

"Speed Buggy! Barney! Keep the Blot busy so he doesn't grab BF and Dynomutt while they battle Strickland!" Scrappy told Speed Buggy and Barney.

"P-P-P Okay." Speed Buggy told the puppy.

"Uh...Sure thing, King Scrap." Barney said.

"Be careful Barn" Fred told his best buddy.

"If I can swipe your Coco Pebbles Fred, I can take on a 34 feet tall ink monster" Barney said with as much bravery.

They all went up to Strickland and the Blot to take them on. However, the Teen Angels, Captain Caveman, Fred, George and Barney had to give me a piece of their minds.

"You cost me Cavey Jr!" Cavey yelled and he hit me with his club. It was kinda painful.

"Hey, Captain Caveman!" Shaggy told the caveman "Like that wasn't very nice! Scooby-Doo! Are you okay?"

"Reah, Ri'm rine." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Thanks a lot, Scooby! Now my whole family is gone!" George yelled.

"Rorry Reorge." I said with as much remorse.

"That's what Astro used to say to me" George responded tearfully.

"The rest of us will distract the monsters." Gazoo told the gang "Let's go!"

However, I faced the anger and grief from the other survivors, Shaggy and the others had forgiven me , but the others hadn't.

"Because of you, me son Cavey Jr got abducted!" Cavey me with his club even harder than before, it hurt even more than last time.

"Hey, Captain Caveman! Like that wasn't very nice!" Shaggy told the prehistoric superhero "Are you okay Scooby Doo?"

"Reah, Ri'm fine" I rubbed my head.

"You got my dinosaur abducted too!" Fred scolded the Great Dane "Now I have no family at all!"

"You and me both brother!" George told the caveman.

"Yeah! It's all your fault, my widdle Cavey Wavey Jr is gone!" Taffy exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Ri'm so sorry." Scooby sadly told them.

"Sorry schmorry!" Dee-Dee added.

Captain Caveman, Fred, Barney, Taffy, Dee-Dee, and George tackled me off of Speed Buggy and started beating me up. It felt very humiliating and demeaning to be beat up by them, I felt very guilty for making them lose their loved ones. However, Velma, Gazoo, Brenda, and Shaggy jumped off to help me, at least they forgave me.

Just then, my sensitive ears heard something that I didn't expect at all, it was so surprising that it stopped the fight.

"HEY YOU JERKS! LEAVE MY UNCLE SCOOBY ALONE!" Scrappy yelled.

We all stared at Scrappy. I couldn't believe he stood up for me, after all I did to him, he stood up up for me.

"Oh You can say his name but we can't, is that how it works?" Brenda said sarcastically as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"SILENCE!" He yelled and that shut her up "Some of you people wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for my uncle! The Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw and Speed Buggy shows were inspired by my uncle's franchise! Without it, you guys wouldn't exist at all!"

I couldn't believe it, Scrappy still cared about me. It was shocking, after all I did to him. Maybe he did forgive me after all. However, my thought was interuppted by the Falcon.

"Strickland and the rest of the villains will find us any second! He won't stop until he gets ahold of Mystery Inc's hearts." Blue Falcon said.

"Ok BF!" Said the robot dog.

"And when they do, the Blot will drain us of our colors and turn us to stone!" Scrappy finished.

"Like that's why you're afraid of him?" Shaggy asked Scrappy.

"Shut up Norville!" Scrappy denied.

I couldn't believe it, Scrappy was scared, he was always a fearless little puppy, but I had no idea he would be scared in his life, not to mention be blinded by his pride.

Just then, the Blot came up and grabbed Scrappy, Captain Caveman, Gazoo, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Fred, Barney, the Teen Angels, and Speed Buggy and held them in his grasp.

The Blot raised the hand he held them in even higher, as its tendril lengthened and hovered above me, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne.

Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Freddy froze. They didn't know what to do. But he knew if they didn't get moving, there'd be nothing they could do! They turned to run away—they needed a safe place where they could come up with a plan—but before the five detectives could take a step, the Blot's tendril formed a wall in front of them.

The Blot wanted our hearts, but we kept refusing. We couldn't let him steal our hearts.

The Blot let out a roar and rose up again, squeezing Scrappy and the others even tighter. Their faces turned blue as the Blot's grip made it harder and harder for them to breathe. He was starting to drain their colors. I had to do what I could to save Scrappy and the others- I had to give up my heart!

"Fine!" Scooby declared. "Take it!" He thrust his chest up toward the horrible creature and braced. The monster laughed manically. Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Freddy joined in as well. The Blot formed a large tendril, and grabbed our hearts and morphed them into a huge one.

I felt woozy and crouched down, placing my hands on the ground to settle myself. My head snapped up when I heard my allies scream. We watched them tumble back down onto the mountain. The Blot had no more use for them, so it simply tossed them aside.

Gazoo managed to stop his descent and hovered above me and BF and Dynomutt landed on their feet. Scrappy, Cavey, Fred, Barney, Speed Buggy, and the Teen Angels weren't so lucky—they landed hard then bounced a few times before coming to a stop. But once they got themselves sorted out, they stared at us in awe.

Me and the gang stood speechless. They couldn't seem to stop shivering. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt. It was difficult to even find the words to describe it. Hollow. Abandoned. Empty. Is this what Scrappy and the others felt like all the time? I felt very awful, and yet understanding. I finally understood how Scrappy felt, unloved. I finally could see why Scrappy was sensitive about not having a heart.

While they had escaped to destroy the kingdom, Scrappy and the surviors couldn't believe what had happened.

"Scooby..." Blue Falcon whispered.

"I can't believe you did that" Taffy said shocked.

"You gave up your hearts for...us?" Gazoo asked.

"You know" George explained "Folks here would die for a heart and you gave up yours"

"We had to, you're our friends." Velma responded with a small smile.

"Scooby Doo...I...forgive you." Fred and Barney told the us softly.

"We forgive you too Scooby-Doo" Dee-Dee added.

I finally earned back the love of the others, they had finally forgiven me. I was so happy. As for Scrappy, something had changed inside of him, maybe he was gonna say that he forgave me. I figured, he'd finally open up to me and tell me how much he really does love me- I figured wrong!

Scrappy bitterly yelled at me "You know, you just gave up your heart for an alien you just met and..."

"You would've done the same thing" I cut him off. I knew there was still good in him, I knew he would do the same thing for his friends.

"Foucus people!" Velma said "Deadly peril remember?"

Scrappy shook his head "For Googie sure. I'd have given up anything for her. But..."

Gazoo began flying around the two toons. "The Blot! It's sucking the paint right out of Boomerland!"

That snapped me and Scrappy back to attention. They gasped at the sight of the many Bloticles reaching down into Boomer Town, Squiddly Lagoon, Yogi Bear Forest, Orbit City, Bedrock, Hoagies Alley, Jellystone Park, and every other neighborhood and site in the kingdom. Anyplace a tendril reached was slowly being drained. As the paint rose out of the landscape and into the Blot, the Blot grew bigger and stronger. So much, that it had no shape anymore.

The Blot was slowly draining the color out of Boomerland. The gang had to come up with a plan to save the kingdom and destroy the Blot and Strickland's war suit. Just then, Dee-Dee came up with a plan.

"We've got the rocket fixed" Dee-Dee said "That should help right?"

"The rocket's no good to us now" Scrappy said glumly. He plopped down, defeated. His puppy power earsflopped over his face.

"It's over. The Blot will destroy everything" Brenda whined.

"You're just giving up without a fight?" I asked "Rafter all the kingodm mean't to you?"

Scrappy popped back up again, his ears bouncing.

"Fight what?" He demanded. He pointed towards the castle. The Blot was so enormous, it had lost it's shape completely. Now it resembeled a massive storm cloud, threatening all of Boomerland.

"We can't even reach it. And what would we fight it with?"

Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were puzzled at the shifting, churning darkness.

"Why did it even want our hearts?" Daphne asked.

"I know why..." Gazoo said softly "With your hearts, the Blot can continue his tyranny in your world too."

The sixteen toons gasped at Strickland and the Blot's diabolical plan- if could even be called a plan. It was more like an insatiable hunger for destruction and unstoppable thirst for power.

"With all that paint in its arsenal, and with Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Freddy, and Velma's hearts..." Gazoo continued "Strickland and the villains will escape out of this dimension and destroy Scooby's world too."

"Leaving Strickland, the Hooded Claw, Muttely, and Dastardly to rule over Boomerland. That's why they were working together" Scrappy surmised "They will never get what they want"

"And pretty soon, after that they'll destroy other dimesions!" Gazoo added.

We knew we had to stop the villains and save Boomerland, the thing to do was to get our hearts back! We figured we could use the rocket to crash into the Blot and get the hearts back. We went into the rocket and had been ready to fly it right into the Blot.

We raced inside the rocket, joined their friends, and shut the hatch.

"So we're sure about this? We're going to battle the Blot?" Scrappy asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Scooby asked. "It's us or no one. The fate of two worlds is at stake."

"You're right," Scrappy said. "Googie would want us to stop the destruction."

"Ready?" Scrappy asked, moving in front of the control panel.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Freddy answered.

Scrappy took the steering wheel and nodded at Gazoo, who hit the ignition button. The rocket coughed, shuddered, and then lifted into the sky with a mighty roar.

"We have liftoff!" Scrappy cheered.

"Aim for the big red heart" I said, leaning over Scrappy and peering out the window.

"No backseat driving," Scrappy snapped.

"Rorry," I said, backing away. I had figured the last thing Scrappy needed was a distraction.

Wham! Something hit the rocket hard, sending me flying across the cockpit.

"Jinkies! What was that?" Velma cried.

Wham! Now something hit on the other side, sending Scooby hurtling back across the cockpit the other way.

Scrappy snapped at George. "The rocket is held together with paint?"

George shrugged sheepishly. "It was a budget issue."

The gang tumbled around the cockpit as Scrappy swooped and swerved, desperately trying to steer around the onslaught of Strickland's war suit and flying debris.

"We're breaking up!" Gazoo shouted.

"I'm losing control of the ship," Scrappy said through gritted teeth, his fingers straining on the wheel.

"Zoinks! What's going on?" Shaggy cried.

"The Blot!" Blue Falcon exclaimed. "It's throwing everything its got at us!"

"To make matters worse, Strickland is aiming plasma rifles at us!" Brenda added.

"Blotlings, Bloticles, weird, scrubby little Blotty things I've never seen before…" Scrappy muttered. "Hang on, gang!"

Scooby pulled himself up off the floor and peered out the window. His jaw dropped. "We're losing the hull!"

"Oh no!" Scrappy cried. "The Blot's absorbing the paint supports!"

"Oh, no!" I pulled out my paintbrush. "I'll paint us some parachutes!"

"No time!" Scrappy yelped. "Assume crash positions!" He released the wheel and shut his eyes really tight. We were landing towards the castle.

CRASH! The rocket smashed through the walls of Scrappy's Castle, sending the the sixteen of us flying, spilling out into the west wing.

"Good news!" Gazoo exclaimed. He hovered over a control panel, his feet flapping with excitement. "The fireworks display is still working. Maybe we can shoot them into the Blot!" He busied himself making adjustments.

"ZOWIE! That's an amazing idea Gazoo!" Taffy exclaimed.

"Yabba Dabba Doo! That's the best idea to defeat the Blot" Fred F. said

"Yeah, that could work!" Blue Falcon added.

"You betcha!" Dynomutt added.

"Even better than my ideas!" Freddy stated.

"I'll help you Gazoo." Dee-Dee said as she followed Gazoo.

After making the adjustments, they needed one more thing: the remote to activate the fireworks.

Me, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Freddy looked around the lab dazed.

"Hey, I was here before. This is where it all began." I slowly stood and checked my limbs. All accounted for. Then another thought hit me. For Scrappy and the other forgotten characters, this nightmare all began long ago. And I was the one who began it.

Me and the gang glanced over at Scrappy, who seemed to be frozen in front of what was left of one of the walls.

What was wrong with him? We quickly crossed to the unmoving puppy. The crumbled wall revealed a small hidden room. In the center stood two statues. Scrappy was looking at the statues with lots of sorrow and tears, with a few sniffles. I put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. They weren't statues, they were the remains of Scrappy's loved ones.

"That's...Googie and...Flim-Flam?" Daphne asked Scrappy.

"It's what we had left of them...after we sealed up the Blot" He sniffled.

Scrappy couldn't let his pride and ego keep him from letting out his emotions, he sat down on the floor and hid his face in his knees and started crying.

Velma bent over to Scrappy and wrapped her arms around the heartbroken puppy. Her sweater was getting wet with Scrappy's tears, but she didn't care.

Me and the gang had no idea how Scrappy felt about being alone and friendless in this ruined world. I thought, did it ever occur to me that they were the reason that everywhere we go, there are villains and monsters? We were! We were magnets for evil and now we've attracted the biggest threat of all...The Shadow Blot. Worst of all, Scrappy lost his kingdom and the only two people he truly cared about. Googie, she was the love of his life and the woman he loved. Flim Flam, he was like the boy he never had, they were a boy and his dog and now that bond was broken all because of me.

"Ri'm so sorry." I sadly said to my nephew with as much as remorse as possible "Rit's all my fault. I messed up big time"

"We never should've promised not to talk about you" Velma hugged him tightly, placing gentle little kisses on his head while Scrappy cried, with an occasional sniffle. She stroked his ears, and he snuggled against her, appreciative.

"That's okay" Scrappy said to us "You just didn't know and-No! I've made my share of mistakes. I think we both need some forgivness Uncle Scooby, whaddya say?"

He took out his hand to shake mine. I felt so happy, my favorite and only little nephew was finally gonna forgive me and we would become a great pair again.

I started to reach for Scrappy's hand, when suddenly one of the Blot's multiplying Bloticles snatched Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels away. Another tendril grabbed George as soon as he replaced the batteries. Another one grabbed Fred and Barney. Another one grabbed the remains of Googie and Flim-Flam. In an instant, they were sucked into the Blot!

"Nooooooooo!" We yelled. Without a moment's thought, we leaped into the Blot's ever-shifting monstrous form.

"Hang on guys! We're coming for you!" Scrappy exclaimed "Tada da da da da! Puppy Power!"

I had hope that we would rescue Gazoo and the others.

Author's Note:

Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

We had finally arrived inside of the Blot. It was very wide and spacey, it was like a dark cavern. We knew the others and the hearts were inside so we had to find them and fast!

"Gazoo! Fred! Barney!" I shouted. "Where are you?"

"Brenda! Dee-Dee! Taffy!" Daphne shouted.

"Cavey! George!" Velma shouted.

Then I realized that as much as I wanted to, I couldn't take the time to search for them. I had to keep the Blot from carrying out its diabolical scheme—and I had to find me and the gang's heart. If I couldn't destroy the Blot, I had to at least prevent it from escaping Boomerland. I promised myself not to endanger the kingdom again.

"Okay guys!" Said Velma "We need a plan. We have to get our hearts back and stop the villains!"

"I've got a plan!" Freddy stated "Blue Falcon and Dynomutt will beat up our old enemies..."

"I think we can handle that, right Dog Wonder?" He asked his robot dog.

"You betcha, BF!" The dog said with a salute "We punched The Black Knight and The Ghost Clown during the opening credits of Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon, we can do it again!"

"And I recall you hammering Zen-Tuo in a Scooby-Doo comic book!" BF added.

"And Fred, you, me and Daphne will get the robots to chase us in the Speed Buggy!" Velma continued.

"Like you hear that, Scoob? This time We don't have to be Monster Bait! " Shaggy told me.

"Shaggy" Velma said "You and Scooby will get our hearts back!"

"Like no way! Why are you always sticking us with the hard stuff?" Shaggy whined.

"Re ron't do it!" I refused. As much as I wanted to save Boomerland, I was afraid to get caught by any of the Blot's tendrils.

"Not even for a Scooby Snack when we get home?" Velma asked.

"Nope!" Me and Shaggy nodded their heads.

"Getting our hearts back for ONE Scooby Snack? No way!" Shaggy nodded his head.

"Okay..." said Daphne "How about a WHOLE BOX of Scooby Snacks instead?"

"We'll do it!" Me and Shaggy exclaimed.

"Once you find our hearts, hop on Speed Buggy. He'll give you a ride out there. Right Speed?" Said Freddy.

"P-P-P-Sure thing, Freddy!" Speed Buggy answered.

"Don't worry, I'll distract Strickland for you." Scrappy said bravely "He took my true love away from me...and now I must avenge her!"

Scrappy sounded very determined and he really was affected by Googie's death and it was all my fault. But there was no time to feel sorry for myself, I had to undo what I did.

"Alright gang! Ret's go!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Tada dada dada! Puppy Power!" Scrappy shouted as he ran to Strickland's war suit.

As Speed Buggy, Shaggy, and I drove to find the hearts, they saw spider-web like blotings trapping the toons that it had drained the colors out.

"Raggy Rook!" I pointed out.

They saw the remains of three young adults who had been turned to stone.

"P-P-P It's my friends! Mark, Debbie and Tinker!" Speed Buggy exclaimed "They were turned to stone by the Blot!"

" Like I am so sorry about you pals, Speed Buggy!" Shaggy told the car "Is there anything way we can turn them back to normal?"

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-We could use the magic paintbrush" Speedy suggested.

"Rokay!" I said.

I took out the magic brush and blasted Speedy's friends with the brush. Suddenly, the paint from the brush started to refill them of their colors and they were freed from the Blot's walls.

"What the heck?" Asked Mark as he came to.

"What happened?" Tinker asked himself as he rubbed his head.

Then, Debbie came to as well "Speed Buggy, What's going-?"

Then, she saw Shaggy and me as well.

"Scooby Doo? Shaggy Rogers?" Debbie asked the two.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Mark and Tinker shouted back.

"Like great to see you again, Tinker, Mark and Debbie!" Shaggy told the drivers.

"Rikewise" I added.

"Where are Fred, Daphne and Velma?" Tinker asked.

"Zoinks! They must still be distracting the Blot!" Shaggy concluded.

"The Blot?" Mark, Debbie, and Tinker asked.

"Re'll explain ron the way!" Scooby told his new allies.

We had explained everything to Mark, Debbie, and Tinker on the way. They decided to join us in on getting our hearts back. I revived Speed Buggy's friends, but there was no time to revive the others, we had some hearts to get.

I knew I was the only one who could stop the Blot. But which way could I go? The Blot was enormous! It could take days, weeks, even months to search, and I knew I didn't have much time. It would be too late for Boomerland and too late for me and the gang!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy leaped out of the reach of a tendril that had formed just above his head and that he faced the opposite direction.

"Follow that ticker!" I told Speed Buggy.

While we had been driving through the ink, someone yelled my name.

"UNCLE SCOOBY!" Someone shouted. It was Scrappy, he was charging towards us.

"SCRAPPY!" Scooby shouted.

Just then, they saw Strickland charging towards the gang, shooting laser beams at them.

"Get in!" Mark shouted.

Scrappy got in the car as fast as he could and we drove at breakneck speed as Strickland kept shooting lasers at them.

"Are you scared Scrappy?" Speed asked the puppy.

"Yes!" He said as he shut his eyes "I am scared! I've always been scared."

"Scrappy..." I said to my little nephew.

"Because I don't want to lose my colors and I don't want to die" Scrappy said sadly with his head down.

"Like where's the other Scrappy-Doo?" Shaggy asked "The Scrappy-Doo who was always ready for a fight? The Scrappy-Doo with no fear? Where is he?"

"He's long gone Shaggy..." Scrappy said sadly.

I couldn't believe it, Scrappy was usually tough, daring, and brave, now he was actually...scared. I was his mentor, so it was my job to protect him and make him feel safe and brave.

Just then, Strickland came up trying to zap them with lasers and Speed kept trying to dodge them.

"Raggy! Re's gaining on us." I shouted out.

"Zoinks! He is!" Shaggy shouted.

"P-p-p-I'm going into into full gear!" Speed Buggy said to his teammates. He sped up as fast as he could.

He crashed through the Blot and we landed onto the ground and Strickland and the villains flew to destroy the remaining survivors.

"There they are!" Dastardly pointed to us on the ground.

We had driven at fast speed to get away from Strickland and the other villains. Just then, Tinker spotted a cave.

"There's a cave!" Tinker pointed to the cave "Maybe we can hide there until we can find a way to stop the villains. Come on Speedy!"

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-You got it!" Speed told the gang. He floored it (or himself rather) into the cave.

Just then, as we got inside we heard some mysterious voices.

"Who dares enter our hole?" Said the mysterious voices.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed.

"Rikes!" I jumped up into Shaggy's arms.

"Wh-wh-who's there?" Scrappy asked as he shivered.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-I'll see what it was" Speed Buggy said as he turned on his headlights.

He searched all around the cave and saw an image of three women who looked a bit like vampires.

"Shaggy? Scooby?" Asked the girl in the center.

"Hey It's the Hex Girls!" Shaggy exclaimed .

It was the Hex Girls, they had been forgotten too. As I told you, we met in the Witch's Ghost, then we reunited in What's New Scooby Doo episode, The Vampire Strikes Back. Recently, we teamed up in Scooby Doo! Mystery Inc episodes, In Fear Of The Phantom and Dance of the Undead. In the former, they had different outfits and looks, and in the latter, they got their old looks back by popular demand. It was great to see them again.

"Rock and Roll!" I stared playing the air guitar.

"Good to see you guys, again!" Thorn told them.

"Yeah! Totally!" Dusk added.

"It's been while since our last encounter!" Luna stated.

"Rye know!" I said.

"So anyways, what're you guys doing here?" Thorn asked.

"Yeah!" Luna added "When were you guys forgotten?"

"We weren't forgotten, we were sent here against our wills" I corrected her.

"Where's Fred, Daphne, and Velma?" Asked Dusk.

"They're probably still in the Blot." Shaggy guessed.

"Um, aren't we forgetting the mission here?" Scrappy asked his uncle.

"Roh yeah!" I suddenly remembered "Re have to stop Strickland from getting us and get me and the gang's hearts back before the Blot escapes into my world."

"Hey!" Shaggy said to the Hex Girls "Like I was wondering, you girls wanna help us?"

"Sure." Thorn said "We haven't had much to do since the Thinner Disaster."

"So what's the plan?" Mark asked.

"Rye can paint some rocket jet boosters ron Speed's back rand some wings on his sides to get us into the Blot." I said "Raybe rat would work"

"Good idea Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy gave me a thumbs up.

I took out Merlin's magic paintbrush and painted some turbo rocket boosters on Speed Buggy's back bumper. Then, he painted wings on his sides.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-I feel like some awesome super car!" Speed said as he observed his new rocket boosters.

"Everyone get inside!" Scrappy called to his allies.

We all hopped onto Speedy and we were ready to go to the Blot and save my heart.

"Roff to the Blot!" I pointed to the Blot.

Speedy flew us to the inside of the Blot. They had finally ended up back inside the monster.

"Ick! So, this is what it's like inside the Shadow Blot?" Luna asked as she took her foot out of some ink.

"Boy, that's a lotta ink." Dusk remarked.

"So, how are we gonna find our hearts?" Shaggy asked me.

"Rell, re followed some glowing light" I explained "Raybe re can find them rif re follow the light"

"Good idea Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy said "Let's go!"

We had continued following the light to get to where the hearts may be.

Soon, we had finally made it to the source of the glowing image, it was something they've never seen before in their lives, it was nothing like they would've pictured, it was me, Shaggy, Freddy, Velma, and Daphne's hearts morphed into one big red heart.

"Rhere rit is!" I shouted.

"Our hearts!" Shaggy said.

But then, they noticed they were trapped under some dark magic ink.

"How are we gonna get them back?" Tinker asked his friends.

"Rye have a magic paintbrush rhat shoots thinner and paint." I took out the magic brush.

"Good idea! Scooby!" Thorn said "Scooby will use the magic thinner to get rid of the ink."

"Great idea Thorn!" Scrappy exclaimed "Then, we'll find Velma and the others."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!?" A sinister voice said from behind.

It was Strickland, Dastardly, Muttely, and Hooded Claw in their power suits. They landed right in front of us.

"Strickland!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Heroes! I can not allow you to foil my scheme now!" Strickland glared at their heroes.

"If you want those hearts, you'll have to go through us!" Dastardly stated.

"How are you gonna stop us from stopping you?" Debbie asked rhetorically as she crossed her arms.

"We are three humans and a dog!" Strickland answered.

"Well we are seven humans and two dogs!" Mark remarked.

"And a talking dune buggy." Speed added.

"Well, we have amazing nuclear accelorated suits" Dastradly added.

"Well, we have a magic paintbrush! We could conquer up something that will allow us to defeat you and foil your evil plan!" Tinker argued.

"Aren't we forgetting the mission?" Debbie interuppted

"Roh yeah!" I was reminded.

"Let's go team!" Scrappy shouted "Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

They charged to each of the villains they faced. A big battle engaged. However, we were pretty much losing.

"Rhere's got to be some way to get rid of those suits..." I told the gang.

"But how?" Dusk asked.

Suddenly, something was heard from far away.

"Shaggy!" Someone yelled.

"That sounds like Velma!" Shaggy stated "Let's go find her!"

"Ri'll get the hearts out Raggy." I said to my master.

"I'll take care of Strickland!" Scrappy added "You guys gotta find Velma and the others!"

I went to the hearts back. I had to stop the Blot from leaving Boomerland and destroying my world.

I ran as fast as I could to get to where our hearts where. I finally reached it, I only had one chance at it. So, I gave it my all.

Scrappy had been fighting Strickland while I was fighting the other villains with the magic brush. Finally, I had stopped the villains in the Blot's ink, they were trapped in the substance, but for how long? I had to go and finish everything. Just then, I saw Scrappy getting beat up by Strickland. I had to save him, but I couldn't do it on my own, I had to find the others.

I arrived to where the others were, they had been trapped in the ink! I didn't want to lose my friends again, I blasted the ink substances with the magic paintbrush. The ink soon faded away and freed the others.

"Scooby Doo, thank you!" Daphne told me.

"Yeah, I owe ya." Luna added.

As much as I enjoyed being thanked and praised, I had to warn the others of Scrappy's dilemma. I let him down once, and once was enough! He's my nephew and nobody lays a finger on my nephew and gets away with it!

"Gang, re rave to save Scrappy, re's being attacked by Strickland and the villains." I told them.

"We gotta save him!" Velma exclaimed "Let's go!"

We ran to where Scrappy was, we figured we had been too late.

Just the, we had heard an explosion and ran to Scrappy. He was safe! And the best part was, Strickland and the villains' war suits were destroyed and were in an unconscious state. However, the Blot wasn't destroyed yet.

"Scrappy!" We called out to Scrappy.

Scrappy turned around to see his us run up to him.

"Fred, Velma, Daphne, BF, Dynomutt? You're free!" Scrappy exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Thanks to Scooby and his magic paintbrush!" Freddy told Scrappy.

"Well, we gotta get your hearts back." Scrappy said "Strickland and the other villains have lost their power suits and are unconsious but it won't last long."

"Good idea!" Velma said.

"The hearts are over there!" Scrappy pointed to the hearts surrounded by the bloticles.

"Okay Uncle Scooby, blast it away!" Scrappy told me.

"Rokay!" I said and I started to blast the bloticles with thinner. I was so angry at that Blot monster, I only had one shot at it.

"Rat's for the gang!" I hollered as I sprayed the top tentacle with thinner. "That's for rye other friends!" I coated the next tentacle. "That's for stealing my heart!" I cried, moving on to another tentacle. "Rand that's for dissrespecting my nephew!" I hit the final tentacle with the biggest blast of all. The tentacles dissolved, and me, Shaggy, Freddy, Velma, and Daphne's hearts fell out of the Blot and divided back into five. We raced toward it, each of their hands reaching out. But another pair of hands caught it.

It was Scrappy! He had caught the hearts, he was looking at them in a very weird way. I wondered what he was thinking, maybe he wanted to look at them for a few minutes.

He held the hearts out to me, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred. "I believe…I believe these are yours."

Scrappy's expression grew wistful as the heart leaped out of his hand straight toward our chests. The moment my heart touched me, the heart seemed to melt into me.

I felt so warm inside. Maybe it was the fact that I had my heart back, but it was really the feeling I felt making it up to Scrappy after all the years he felt lonely. I had felt so happy.

"Thanks, Scrappy" Velma said.

"Don't mention it," Scrappy muttered. Then he smiled a sad little smile. "I mean, after all, they were yours."

"If your little moment is over, guys," Gazoo said, appearing at the entrance of the chamber, "We still have a Blot to destroy! I didn't dodge all those Bloticles and Blotlings for nothing, did I?"

"Right!" Velma said. "The Blot may not be able to escape now, but he can still destroy all of Boomerland"

"I wish there was some way we could use this," Gazoo said. He held up a remote control.

Scrappy snatched the device out of the alien's hand. "Where'd you get this?" he demanded.

"I was holding it when the Blot grabbed me," Gazoo explained.

"Can you do something with it?" Freddy asked. "From inside the Blot?"

"You bet I can!" Then Scrappy frowned. "I just thought of a teeny, tiny glitch."

"How teeny?" Gazoo asked.

"How tiny?" The others echoed.

Scrappy scratched his head between his floppy ears and looked at the remote control. "This will set off the fireworks in the castle's lab."

"Which are aimed directly at the Blot," Gazoo said. "That's great! We can…Ohhhhh, I see."

"See what?" Scooby asked, his head whipping back and forth between them. "We explode the Blot!" Then he realized why his friends' expressions were so grim. "And risk exploding ourselves along with it."

"Exactly," Blue Falcon confirmed.

"It's worth it," I said. "To save Boomerland!"

"But you can escape now," Gazoo pointed out.

"I can't leave without doing everything I can to put an end to this disaster," I said. "Even if, well, it puts an end to me."

"Then we're all agreed," Scrappy said. "But let's do this together." He held out the remote. Me, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, Fred, Thorn, Dusk, Luna, Mark, Debbie, Tinker, Blue Falcon, and Dynomutt each placed a finger alongside Scrappy's on the trigger button. Speed Buggy however, didn't out a finger on the button, because he doesn't have hands.

"On the count of three," I said.

"One!" Gazoo and the girls said.

"Two!" Scooby, Gazoo, Shaggy, Fred, Mark, Tinker, Dynomutt, and BF said.

"Two and a half," Scrappy said. We locked eyes.

"Three!" We cried in unison. We pressed the trigger.

Fireworks rockets flew out of Scrappy's Castle in a shower of colorful sparks. They zoomed straight into the Blot and exploded in a gorgeous pyrotechnic display. The Blot blew apart completely!

And all of a sudden, something amazing happened. Beautiful droplets of paint were gently falling all over Boomerland. And everywhere they landed, color returned. Once-dark stretches now began to vibrate and shine. Twisted buildings and neighborhoods straightened, statues repaired themselves, and flowers and trees blossomed into vibrant hues. Me and the gang's restored hearts filled with joy as all the characters killed by the Blot came back to life!

Scrappy went over the Googie and Flim-Flam's remains and saw that the droplets of rain had freed them from their stoney prison! My nephew was actually happy! For the first time in years, he could feel great and find something to live for. Surely, I had to see Scrappy (a fellow canine) and Googie (a human being) kiss on the lips, but I didn't care, I was so glad I could help him.

While Googie and Scrappy went to catch up and Daphne and Flim-Flam went to the park, me, Shaggy, Mark, Debbie, The Hex Girls, Gazoo, Tinker, Dynomutt, Freddy, BF, Velma, and Speed drove off to round up the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, the last chapter is coming up next! So look forward to the next chapter and new stories featuring Scooby Dooby Doo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Me, Shaggy, and the others finally managed to locate Fred, Barney, Captain Caveman, the Teen Angels, and George near a store. They had been unconscious, but they were alive nonetheless.

"Hey wake up!" Freddy said.

"Like I hope we have another water to wake them up with." Shaggy thought.

"Rye have a better idea." I told them.

It's an old dog waking up thing. I licked their faces and of course, it woke them up.

"Scooby-Doo?" Brenda woke up.

"What happened?" Taffy asked "Did we win? Did we stop the Blot?"

"Yes." BF said "Yes we did."

"And look at everything!" Barney pointed to the sky.

They had seen the whole thing. They saw what we had done.

"Boomerland!" George shouted "It's back to normal!"

"Why yes George." Gazoo said "The paint the Blot soaked up has been released from it's body and is restoring the place by the second."

"Now we need to round up the rest of the gang at Scoobyjunk Mountain." Freddy told us.

We drove off to Scoobyjunk Mountain. It looked so much more flattering when the sun was shining. There were the others, they were freed from their stony prisons and I had to save them. I did what I had to do, I licked their faces with the help from the Dog Wonder.

"Jabberjaw tastes pretty salty." Dynomutt said.

"Remind me to stop eating seafood." Dee-Dee remarked.

Finally, they had all woken up.

"Scooby-Doo?" Hong Kong Phooey asked.

"What's going on?!" Penelope asked.

"We saved Boomerland and defeated the Blot, Strickland, and all the villains!" BF said.

"You did?" Huck asked.

Just then, Dino woke up and the first thing he saw was Fred F.

"RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF!" Dino charged to Fred and licked his face after knocking him down.

Just then, Astro woke up too. He was so happy to see George.

"Reorge!" Astro shouted "Rou're rere!"

Astro hugged George and licked his face. George was so happy to see his dog brought back to life. It's just what I would do if I reunited with any of my owners.

"DAD!" Cavey Jr yelled "Teen Angels!"

"CAVEY JR!" Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels yelled.

The cave kid ran up to his father and hugged him. Brenda, Dee-Dee, and Taffy hugged Jr too and covered his face with too many kisses to count and left pink lip marks on his face. I'd love that if Velma and Daphne reunited with me. I felt so glad to reunite a father and a son, not to mention three mother figures and a son figure.

Just as we were about to leave, we had noticed something.

"Rey!" I said "Rye didn't wake up Rane!"

Jane was still unconscious, I didn't lick her yet. I decided I'd better go lick her.

"Ry'll rick her." I proceeded to lick Jane, when George grabbed my tail.

"No way Scooby-Doo." George said "I'll wake her up. After all, she's MY wife."

"Rokay Reorge." I nodded my head.

He picked Jane up and naturally, he kissed his wife right on the lips. Jane's eyes popped open, she was being kissed by her bumbling husband. I felt great that I helped reunite a man with his lovely wife.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Velma said "A families and loved ones reuniting for the first time after years of misery and being stuck in a magical place which was turned into a Hell hole and back again."

I felt so happy. It felt great to know what I had done. I saved Boomerland and restored all the citizens. I was so happy that I could fix my mistakes and reunite a family.

We arrived back at the statue of the Great Creators in the center of Boomerang City. There, we saw Scrappy, Googie, Flim, and Daphne all regrouping with us.

When you think about it, this actually gave me a chance to really get to know Scrappy and see how he felt. To see through his eyes, he felt so lonely and empty when Boomerland was terrorized and nearly destroyed and his family was killed. If any of my friends were taken, I'd feel so awful and sorry for myself, and I know that because me and my friends have lost each other before, but not in the way Scrappy experienced it. I now saw that I should've never doubted him at all. He is the reason we kept our hearts all these decades. I loved Scrappy as if he was my own son.

Vincent Van Ghoul, the most powerful warlock in the world who me, Shaggy, Scrappy, Daphne, and Flim-Flam used to work for had arrived to send us back home. But first we had to say goodbye to our friends. We knew we wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon so, we decided to make this a good farewell.

I walked to my fellow anthropomorphic animals: Yogi, Snagglepuss, Huck, Top Cat, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Auggie Doggy, and Doggy Daddy.

"Rell guys, it's been fun." I said to Yogi and his gang.

"Yeah it has been fun." Hong Kong Phooey said "Thanks to you, I finally appreciate my cat Spot more. And I can't wait to get back to working with Sarge and Rosemary"

Spot purred to the side of Hong Kong Phooey's snout.

Me and the gang then went to our fellow detective teams: Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, the Teen Angels, Jabberjaw, and Speed Buggy and his friends.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Freddy said to the gang.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys, we can finally solve mysteries again." Dee-Dee said.

"Because of you guys, I feel brave for once in my life." Brenda added.

"And me feel closer to Cavey Jr more than ever." Caveman said to the gang as he wrapped his arm around his son.

"Yeah, and I think Taffy will be a wonderful mother." Cavey Jr said.

"Yeah, I think I will." Taffy said as she kissed both Cavey and Cavey Jr.

"Yeah I feel like I finally got some respect from you." Jabberjaw said "And I'll get more respect now that the Neptunes have been brought back to life."

They then went over to Speed Buggy and his friends.

"Thanks for everything guys." Mark said.

"Yeah, now we get to open back up our mechanics and compete in races again." Tinker added.

"All thanks to you guys." Debbie finished.

"Like it was nothing." Shaggy turned around.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-I've been dreaming about us reuniting for years, and now it came true." Speed Buggy told them "Thanks for everything"

I went to Dynomutt to sat goodbye.

"So long Scooby Doo!" Dynomutt said.

"Rikewise" I said.

We then did our handshake from The Scooby Doo/Dynomutt Hour. It felt great to do that again after so many years.

Finally, we went to Scrappy, he was thinking about something but what? Well, it didn't matter because he was happy again and realized what an amazing and watchful little guy he was.

"Hey Scrappy!" We said.

"Thanks for helping us get our hearts back." Freddy said.

"Yeah, and thanks for helping save the kingdom." Scrappy responded "I couldn't have done it without you. For years, I thought people didn't love me because I was forgotten, unpopular, and I lost my heart. And when I found out that some guy in a CGI version of me made me a villain in the 2002 Scooby Doo feature length film. I always felt very empty." Tears started falling out of his eyes and Velma wrapped her arms around him.

I felt awful that we stopped talking about him and said hurtful things about him in our recent adventures. I could finally see Scrappy not only as a nephew, but as my son.

"Scrappy listen, nobody's empty inside. Those were just live action actors pretending to be us not the REAL us, we'd never leave you in the desert to die, you're one of us. It does not matter what people think of you or how they interpret you." Velma told him "They sent me down the wrong road in the 2010 Mystery Inc show. Looks like your unpopularity sent you down the wrong road too."

Scrappy stood up and faced Velma "But I now see that you guys do care about me, and that you didn't mean those hurtful things you did in the minor mentions of me."

"Oh Scrappy, you're one of the family, we can't betray you. We only did those things because the cartoonists and writers made us do it because they didn't want to be reminded of jumping the shark. We really love you Scrappy. We're sorry we doubted you, it'll never happen again, I promise."

Scrappy smiled and hugged Velma.

"I guess we are a better team than I thought we were." Scrappy stated.

"Likewise" I added.

"And if it hadn't been for you..." Scrappy began "I never would've learned that you can't let what people think of you keep you from caring about someone...because caring about someone is wonderful. A person you can think about, and they think about you...and you both know you're thinking about each other. And it- it's just fantastic to know...that there's somebody out there in the world...thinking about you. Thanks for showing me that."

"No problem." Daphne told Scrappy.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go home." Freddy stated.

"We're ready Mr. Van Ghoul." Daphne called out to Vincent.

Vincent waved his magic staff and shot us with a beam that sent us flying out of Boomerland and back into Merlin's workshop.

We arrived back at Merlin's workshop. There he was, standing in all his glory, but he had a very stern look on his face. I knew I was in trouble with him.

"Hand it over Scoobert." Merlin took his hand.

I handed him the magic paintbrush and he walked me and the gang back to the mirror. We crawled through the mirror and ended up back in my room.

Usually, we'd do something like go to the Malt Shop or eat or watch TV or something, but we had other things on our mind. We wondered what became of Scrappy and the others. However, Merlin had appeared in front of us.

"MERLIN?" We shouted.

"What're you doing here?" Shaggy asked.

"I have noticed what you have done for the kingdom Scooby Doo, I commend your courage and bravery." Merlin told us "I came to thank you for saving the world that I created."

"What happened to Scrappy?" Velma asked.

"And Flim-Flam?" Daphne asked.

"Rand Roogie?" I asked.

"And everyone else?" Freddy asked.

"See for yourself." Merlin waved his magic wand and projected an image through the mirror to show us the fates of all the forgotten characters we had helped.

Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, and the Teen Angels had finally gone back into business. Cavey and Taffy are now engaged and are to be married soon.

George, Astro, and Jane had reunited with Elroy, Judy, and Rosie and Orbit City was returned to it's former glory.

Fred and Barney reunited with their families, got their jobs at the quarry back, got their memberships back at the Buffalo Lodge, returned to bowling, and lived happier lives with their now-revived families, having a gay old time with their loved ones.

Dynomutt and Blue Falcon went back to fighting crime all over their city. Sweeping the streets clean of crime.

Snagglepuss went back into his theater career at Snagglepuss Theater and now is part of the cartoon theater circuit and a director of many plays.

Huck went back to singing "Old My Darling Clementine" and annoying the people with his singing.

Yogi reunited with Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith and went back to raiding Jellystone park and stealing picnic baskets and outsmarting Ranger Smith.

Augie Doggy and Doggy Daddy were even more inseperable than any father and son duo and became assistant managers of Pizza Potamous.

Penelope got her inheiritence and no longer had to worry about getting in danger and depending on the Ant Hill Mob.

Speed Buggy and his friends reopened their mechanics and returned to being racers and competiloin races at the Boomerang Raceway.

Hong Kong Phooey returned to being mild-mannered Henry Pooch at the police headquarters and sweeping the streets clean of crime as Hong Kong Phooey but this time, he finally could see what a great guy Spot was and became Hong Kong's sensei.

Top Cat reunited with his gang and Officer Dibble returned to playing scams and having all night parties with his gang and using Officer Dibble's police phone.

Jabberjaw reunited with the Neptunes.

The Hex Girls got to move into the castle with Scrappy, Flim-Flam, and Googie.

And as for Scrappy-Doo, Googie, and Flim-Flam, they had finally were at peace with us.

A tapping sound on the mirror brought us around again. There was Scrappy knocking on the mirror—holding hands with Googie and Flim-Flam! Gazoo fluttered toward the mirror, waving excitedly at the gang. Me and the gang grinned and waved back.

We watched Googie, Flim, and Gazoo greeting the many inhabitants that they had missed so deeply. It was like a giant block party and a reunion rolled into one. I was especially thrilled. It had all been worth it.

Scrappy stood in front of the mirror, gazing at me.

"Mirrors are magical things," Merlin said behind me, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred. "They reflect what we cannot always see. In ourselves and in each other. As Boomerland heals, so will its inhabitants."

I placed my hand on the mirror. Scrappy smiled a crooked grin and then placed his hand on the other side. We pressed their palms together, thinking about all we had been through together.

Me and Scrappy had been more closer than an uncle and nephew could be and even closer than they were when Scrappy was part of Mystery Inc.

Merlin was more than happy to see that Scrappy reconciled with Mystery Inc and especially me, his Uncle Scooby. Scrappy and I had the best bond of an uncle and nephew.

I said just one thing to Scrappy "Thanks for everything...son."

And Scrappy said one thing to me "Same here...dad."

Well, that's my story and I'm glad I told you about my adventure in Boomerland. I'm glad me and Scrappy reconciled and that I could learn from my mistakes. I learned from my mistakes, finally saw through Scrappy's eyes, and had brought a family back together.

Thanks for reading and...SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, that's it! Scooby's POV is done and thanks to you captaincartoon123 for helping with my story and so much more stories. More POV's are coming soon. **

**1. Shaggy**

**2. Daphne**

**3. Velma**

**4. Freddy**

**5. Googie**

**6. Flim-Flam**

**7. Great Gazoo**


End file.
